


Birthday Surprise

by Sutured_Wings



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Wings/pseuds/Sutured_Wings
Summary: Magnum finds out it's Higgy's birthday.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So this is my first attempt at Fanfic.  
> I absolutely love this show and especially these two.  
> Hope you all enjoy this!   
> Please let me know what you think.

“Hey Higgy, have you seen Thomas?” TC asked as he and Rick wondered into my study where’d I’d been distractedly playing chess online all afternoon. 

I squinted up at them both, “Did you check the guest house?” I asked almost redundantly, trying to keep the worry from my voice. It was usually not a good thing when these two didn’t know where Magnum was. 

“Yea, the door was locked so we thought maybe he had a case or he was with you but clearly that’s a no to both.” Rick answered frowning, causing me to close my laptop, worry probably clearly written all over my face. 

“When last did you see him?” TC quickly asked while reaching for his phone, presumably to try calling Magnum. 

“Not since I told him...” my voice trailed off remembering the last conversation we had. 

_It was just after we finished our last case walking back to the Ferrari in our usual banter. Well almost usual and if I was with anyone other than Thomas Magnum they wouldn’t have known the difference. But, like he loved reminding me, he was an excellent private investigator. Or perhaps he just knew me that well._

_“Higgins, what’s wrong?” He asked as we got into the car._

_“Nothing Magnum. I’m fine.” I replied unable to look directly at him._

_He stopped just as he was about to start the car looking directly at me with such an intense stare I had to look back at him, just barely containing my emotions from spilling into my eyes. I expected him to be abrupt and angry but he took me by surprise, he’s done that a lot lately, and was gentle and incredibly concerned instead._

_“Higgins, I thought we agreed that if this is gonna work you can’t keep things from me.”_

_His sincerity broke my wall and I sighed in defeat, “You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just... today.” He looked at me puzzled, as any sane person should with the vagueness of that statement, so I continued, looking anywhere my eyes would land except for him, “Today is my birthday.” I all but whispered out but he heard me nonetheless._

_“Awww Higgy, happy birthday! Why didn’t you say anything??!?” He exclaimed far too excitedly but I had to admit it was rather sweet that he clearly seemed more excited about my birthday than I did._

_“Growing up I never really celebrated it much, my parents weren’t big on birthdays and once I joined MI6 I took on so many other peoples’ identities I all but lost track of when my own birthday was and since I moved out here I’ve never really had anyone to celebrate it with...”_

“Jules?” It was Rick who snapped me out of my memory of early that morning. 

“Sorry, I haven’t seen him since I told him it was my birthday.” Suddenly confusion became realization on their faces but I still didn’t understand. 

“Happy birthday Higgy!” They both said to me with almost the same level of excitement as Magnum had. 

“Thanks,” I said to them plastering a smile on my face that was only half faked. “But how could that have anything to do with Magnum being missing?” 

They both laughed looking at me very much more relaxed than when they had come in, “You’ve really never had many friends have you Higgy baby?” TC asked rhetorically as he placed his hand on my shoulder, leading me towards the guest house but not before they asked me to fetch the spare keys I kept. 

“Yo T.M. we know you in there brother. Open the door.” TC said as he knocked on the door. No answer. 

“Tommy, we’re coming in so you best have pants on!” Rick warned as they indicated for me to unlock the door which I did, no more questions asked. Once inside the guest house the smell of freshly baking cake filled the air around us and we followed it to the kitchen. Magnum was distractedly at the counter with his back to us and all but jumped onto the counter when we finally got his attention. He turned to face us, face and clothing smudged with what appeared to be flour and chocolate. His messy state only added to his usual boyish charm. 

“What are you guys doing here?!” He asked, shocked and trying desperately to hide what he was busy with. Even though it was painfully obvious with the mess he had made and the delicious smells wafting around. 

“Magnum are you baking?” I asked in utter shock but somehow coming to a similar realization as Rick and TC had earlier. 

“No.” Magnum tried to lie, rather pathetically I must say. 

“Magnum, you’re a terrible liar.” I remarked as I stepped closer to him peering over his shoulder to try sneak a peak at the cupcakes on the counter. “I hope you’re a better baker than you are a liar.” I teased. 

He sighed and stepped to the side slightly revealing a dozen, fresh out the oven chocolate cupcakes. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth suddenly fully understanding the situation and something in my chest fluttered before TC spoke, “man when Higgy said it was her birthday we figured you’d gone and bought a cake or something and were hiding it out in here. Baking cupcakes is a whole other level brother.”

“Yea man, that’s some crazy dedication right there.” Rick teased. 

“More like crazy in love” TC added only slightly under his breathe, neither of them quite noticing the way Magnum’s shoulders tensed and his grip on the counter tightened at the mention of the word. I’m sure he was very glad he wasn’t facing us. 

When he turned to face us, done cleaning up the counter, his expression was nothing out of the ordinary but there was a slight edge to his voice when he spoke, “I’m a little busy here, guys and it’s hard to focus with all this talking so could you all please leave while I finish this up. There’s a reason the door was locked.” 

“Okay man but you better call us when you’re done, those smell amazing”, Rick commented maintaining his usual humor despite the evident discomfort at the situation. 

“We’ll be down at the beach” TC added as the two men headed out the door leaving me alone in Magnum’s kitchen, staring in awe at the man before me. 

Before my brain could process what I was doing I found my feet walking towards him. 

“Higgins, what are you doing?” came his tremulous response to me standing at his back. He turned to face me, wearing a blatantly confused but largely curious expression. 

“You baked cupcakes, for my birthday. From scratch. By yourself.” I breathed out stepping closer to him with each statement, now able to feel the warmth of his breathe. 

“Higgins-“ he started but I shushed him, afraid if he said anything I would lose the courage that had suddenly grown in me. I placed my hands on his chest to steady myself as I leaned up to him. He was too shocked to move and before he, or I, quite realized what I was doing, I brushed my lips gently against his, almost melting at their softness. I pulled away quickly realizing what I’d done and suddenly incredibly embarrassed. Ready to run. But before my feet could move I felt the lower part of my back bump into the counter. Magnum had moved us so I was pressed up against the counter with his arms on either side of me glancing between my eyes and my lips. The next thing I knew Magnum’s lips crashed into mine, passionate but so gentle and tender. ‘God this man is a good kisser’ is all my brain could process before it turned to mush from the intensity of the kiss and the sudden realization that I’d imagined this far too many times to admit. And reality was far better than my imagination. 

We broke the kiss when we both needed to come up for air but neither of us moved an inch apart. Magnum’s hands were now wrapped around my waist and I leaned into him as I caught my breathe and heard him quietly say into the top of my head, “Happy birthday, Juliet.”


End file.
